Finding Love
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Sequal to 'the best road trip ever7 years later, Shippo15 and Akimi15 are living in the modern era. What will happen when they get an Invite from Sesshomaru? What wil they find? Who will they meet?
1. the invite

A/N: Heya! This is the sequal to "the best road trip ever". I have made a change. Akemi is now Akimi.(the ki is pronounced key and the mi is pronounced me) This takes place 7 years after and Shippo and Akimi are 15.  
D/C: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Shippo is now a brother. Kagome and Inuyasha have addopted him. His little sister's name is Ayume(Ah-you-Me). Akimi has found a long lost uncle and has convinced him to come to the modern era to live. 

Akimi sat in the tree that Kikiyo had bound Inuyasha to 500 years ago. That was until Kagome came along. She had met Shippo when she was very young and he was her best friend. She loved to be creative. Akimi and Shippo went to the warring states era at least once each month.

"Hey Akimi-Chan," Shippo started. "Yea Shippo-Kun." "Could you come to the feudal era for a month or two?" Shippo asked. "Yea. Why?" Akimi asked. "Well, just because." Shippo replied. "Who else is coming?" Akimi asked. "Just Akiko, Kimiko, Haru, Hoshi and Akina." Shippo replied.

"Ok. When do we leave?" Akimi asked. "2 days from now." Shippo replied "Ok then." Akimi said smiling again.

(2 days later.)  
"Oniichan, where are you going?" Ayumi asked Shippo. "I'm going to the feudal era." Shippo answered. "Can I come?" Ayumi asked. Shippo shrugged. "Go ask Okasan." Ayumi ran into the kitchen where Kagome was. "Aww." Ayumi said. "It's too dangerous for you Ayumi." Kagome said. "Maybe next time." Ayumi nodded sadly. "Bye Oniichan." Ayumi said waving.

Shippo, Akimi, Akiko, Kimiko, Haru, Hoshi and Akina jumped down the well. "Wow." They said when they saw the blue shiney arua stuff. When the blue aura disapeared, they climbed out of the well. "Shippo! Akimi! Your here!" A little girl said. "Hey Tsumi(Soo-Me)!" Akimi said lifting Tsumi up.

"Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you." Tsumi replied. Akimi nodded and put Tsumi down. The grounp followed little Tsumi to Miroku and Sango's house where Mei and Sango were waiting for them. "Shippo! Akimi! What took you so long?" Mei asked. "Who are your friends? Gonna Introduce me?"

"Oh, Akiko, Kimiko, Haru, Hoshi, Akina, meet Sango and Mei." Shippo introduced. "So you gotthe invatation." Miroku said coming out of the house. Everyone looked at Shippo. "What does he mean Shippo-kun?" Akina asked. "Sesshomaru invited us to his home for some reason. Did I forget to mention that?" Shippo replied.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Everyone asked. "Yup. Tomorrow." Miroku answered.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Hope ya liked it pplz! C ya till next time! 


	2. Akimi's hidden doubts

A/N: Did ya like the first chappy? I know it was a little akward at first but I think this chappy will be better.  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha...to bad

* * *

(The next day)  
Akimi was the first to wake up. She was used to this because she and her mother always used to watch the sunrise. She still carried out this traddition. Sometimes, she could even hear her mother's laughter.

They used to climb the highest tree in the forest so they could see over the rest of them. Her mother was full fox demon, her father was a full dog demon. Making her a full dog demon.

Then some human gave her some of their blood, making her a quarter fox demon, a quarter dog demon and half human. Her father had died in a battle long ago. Her mother had died the same day when the tribe they were fighting raided the castle.

Akimi was hiding in a secret room they had missed. Her mother was the queen, her father was the king, and she was the princess. No one knew anything about her past. She kept it locked up in her heart and never spoke of it.

She had an older brother once, he had died even before she was born. Right after his death. She was probably the last of her tribe. Her life was full of disastors and horible avents. She tried not to think of them but they came back to haunt her every night.

Today was the day that her parents had died 10 years ago. She had run from it all. Her mother had died protecting her. She had died because of her. When she realized this, she started to cry. "I can't let anyone see me crying." She said between sobs. But she kept crying. She couldn't stop.

Her mother and father were dead. The war was even her fault. The other tribe declared war because she wouldn't marry some guy in the tribe. All that blood was shed because of her. This didn't help at all. It only made her cry harder.

(With Shippo)  
"Akimi! Where are you!" Shippo called. It had been 2 hours scince anyone had seen Akimi. He heared crying from a tree. He climbed the tree to see who it was. It was Akimi. "What's wrong Akimi?" He asked. "Everything" Was her tearful answer. Shippo allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while.

When Akimi stopped crying, Shippo asked. "Why were you crying?" Akimi told him everything. She was feeling better now that she had told someone. _'I wish I could help her somehow.' _Shippo thought as they walked to Miroku and Sango's house.

"Hey where were you two?" Akina asked. "Why are Akimi's eyes red?" Akimi looked at Shippo as if to say 'please don't tell.' "Oh no reason." Shippo replied. Akimi looked at Shippo thankfully. Akina shrugged and they walked towards Miroku.

"Hachi, if you would be so kind." Miroku said. Hachi transformed into a big blimp-like thing and everyone got ready to leave.

* * *

A/N: Did ya like it? Hope ya did. R&R pplz! C ya till next time! 


	3. Enter Kikiyo

A/N: Heya! Thank you Thank you:Bows: Welcome to the third chapter! thx to pplz who reviewed! I hope ya like this next chappy! I watched the 1st abd 2nd movie of Inuyasha! It was sooo cool!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha which is too bad cause I wish I did.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Tsuru (Soo-Roo), Tsumi's little brother said.  
"Not yet." Akimi answered  
"Are we they yet?"  
"No." Shippo answered  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Not yet Tsuru." Akimi said  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!" Shippo bonked Tsuru's head. "Ow!" Tsuro said "Hmp!" Shippo replied. 

"Shippo! Don't go so hard on him! He's just a kid!" Akimi said. "Akimi! He was getting so annoying!" Shippo replied. And so the argument started. "This is oddly familiar." Miroku said. "Like Kagome and Inuyasha, and you know how they ended up." Sango nodded. Luckily for them, Akimi and Shippo didn't hear them.

"Are we there yet now?" Tsuru asked  
"Shut up!" Akimi and Shippo replied and Tsuru got scared and shut up.

(About 1 hour after the argument.)  
"We're here!" Akimi said. "Finally!" Tsuru replied happily. They got off and walked towards the house/castle where Rin and a little girl about 8 were waiting for them.

"Hey aunt Rin!" Shippo said. Rin smiled and waved. "Who's the kid?" Shippo asked. "That's your cousin, Yumi." Yumi wore a green kimono that matched her eyes."Who are you?" Yumi asked Akimi. "I'm Akimi." "Are you Shippo's girlfriend?" Yumi asked. "Of-of course not!" Akimi's said blushing.

"Why don't you come in. Sesshomaru is waiting for you." Rin said. So they went inside to meet Sesshomaru. They introduced themselves and were shown to their rooms. Akimi-as usual- wandered into a nearby forest.

Kikiyo watched from the shadows as Akimi wandered around. _'This girl, this half demon. Her aura is unusually strong.' _Kikiyo thought. She walked out and Akimi turned around.

"Who are you?" Akimi asked. "I am Kikiyo, a priestess." Kikiyo replied. "Now tell me, Akimi daughter of the priestess, Queen Arina, would you be willing to let me help you find your true power?" Akimi was kind of shocked by this concidering that she just met her and knew about her mother.

"Umm...uh...let's see..umm..yes?" Akimi said. Kikiyo nodded and handed her some clothes. "These were your mother's. I found them at your village." Kikiyo replied. "How do you know my mother Kikiyo?" Akimi asked. Kikiyo told her about her mother's childhood and how they had grown up together.

Akimi smiled and thanked Kikiyo. She walked to Sesshomaru's castle before anyone found out she was gone. _'She has her mother's spirit.' _Kikiyo thought.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was not one of my best chapters. It was kind of sucky. well, review anyway. Plz tell me how I can make my chappys betta! C ya till next time! . 


	4. The Jewel Shards

A/N: So thx for reviewing everyone! I so luv writing this ff! Soooo hope ya like it!  
D/C: I dun own IY kk?

* * *

"Lady Akimi" A girl said walking up to her. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." Akmi nodded and followed the girl to the room where everyone was waiting. She sat down beside Shippo. 

"Where were you?" Shippo asked. "Oh here and there." Was Akimi's answer. Shippo nodded and they both turned their attention to Sesshomaru. "Hey, Uncle Sesshomaru, why'd you call us here in the first place?" Shippo asked. "You were called not by me but by Arika(Ah-Ree-Ka)." Sesshomaru replied

"Who's Arika?" Akiko asked. "I'm Arika" Said a shadow. Arika walked out from a place and showed herself. "I have called you to find the rest of the shards." Arika said. "What are you talking about?" Akimi asked. "The sacred Shikon jewel shards were all found 7 years ago."

"Did I say I was talking about the Shikon jewel?" Arika said. "I was talking about the Mirikina(Mee-Ree-Key-Na) Jewel." Arika said. Everyone looked confeused. "The Mirikina Jewel is made up of the 5 mallinan souls." Arika explained. "Over seven years, they were found and put together. Then a demon came to steal it. The priestess Akara(Ah-Ka-Ra) destroyed it but in doing so, she also cut the jewel into many shards."

"So now you want us to find the rest of them."Akimi said looking at the small shard of the Mirikina(A/N: oh ya I made up the word Mirikina too.) jewel that Arika had givin to her. Arika nodded."Or would you rather have a demon have the full strength of the jewel?"

"Wait, So all of us help to find the shards?" Akina asked. Arika nodded. "Well, what about our parents? How will we explain this to them?" Kimiko asked. "Well, tell them to make something up. They already know about the feudal era, tell them to make up a sickness or something like my ojiisan did for my okasan." Shippo said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know some of this may not make scense but it will soon...I think. Well, R&R c ya till next time! 


	5. Sleeping in a tree

A/N: Ok umm...I really like writing this fic so I hope ya like reading it too. Thx for all the reviews!  
D/C: I only own the charactors and ideas that I make up.

* * *

Shippo, Akimi, Akiko, Kimiko, Akina, Haru and Hoshi left as soon as they explained to their parents what was happening. Akimi had the shards that they already had in a jar in her pocket. Today she was wearing the clothes that Kikiyo had givin her. It was almost identical to Kikiyo's except that it had a blood red rose broach. 

Sango and Miroku decided not to come because of Tsuru and Tsumi. So the 7 teenagers were by themselves.  
(Later)  
The Group had made camp and were all going to sleep. Akiko was conplaining about sleeping on the ground. Kimiko was conplaining having to sleep outside. Akina was conplaining about almost everything.

Akimi-once again- was no where to be found. They had decided to go over to Toto-sai's so they could get some weapons. And Akimi and Shippo needed to get sealing weapons. So far, their demon nature hadn't taken over but now they were in the feudal era, they couldn't be too careful.

(With Akimi-Chan)  
"Try hitting that target." Kikiyo instructed Akimi. Akimi nodded and took out an arrow. She hit the target easily. "Good." Kikiyo praised. Kikiyo was following the group so she could keep teaching Akimi to be a Priestess.

Akimi's progress as a priestess-in-training was fast. Kikiyo let Akimi use her bow for now. Akimi was going to get her sealing weapon soon. _'She is getting stronger every day.' _Kikiyo thought.

(With Shippo)  
"She's taking to long." Shippo said to himself. "I should go look for her." Shippo walked into the forest to find Akimi. "Very good!" He heared something. He walked towards it.

Akimi's ears twitched. Someone was there. She walked towards where the sound was coming from. "Shippo! You scared me!" Akimi said. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you." Shippo replied. He saw Kikiyo and looked at Akimi "What's Kikiyo doing here?" He asked. "Kikiyo-sensei is teaching me to become a priestess like my Okasan." Akimi explained.

"Oh ok." Shippo said. Akimi was surprised that Shippo accepted this because of what Kikiyo had done to his Okusan and Okasan. "We should get back before out friends start worrying." Akimi said to Kikiyo. Kikiyo nodded and smiled. Akimi and Shippo walked back to camp.

(At Camp)  
When Akimi and Shippo got back, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Akina. Akina had pale skin and black wavy hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a choclate brown. She was wearing a midnight blue Kimono and just sitting under a tree. As if she was waiting for something.

Shippo had walked away but Akimi went over to Akina. "Hey." She said. "Hey." was Akina's reply. "So," Akimi started. Akina looked at her confused. "So what?" She asked. "So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Akimi asked. "Oh just star gazing." Akina replied. "And you know your always out somewhere at this time too. Your one to ask."

Akimi smiled at her friend. They had met just at the first day of school. Akina wasthe best friend Akimihad ever met. Aside from Shippo of course.

"Akimi, have you ever been in love?" Akina suddenly asked. "Um...Why do you ask?" Akimi answered. "Oh, um...I just wanted to know." Akina said. Akimi shrugged. "We should get to bed." Akina said after a while. "Hey you go ahead, I'm gonna stay here a while." Akimi replied.

Akina nodded and left. Akimi climbed the tree and lie there, sleep soon took her over. She sometimes slept in the trees when she was little while stargazing so she was used to it and didn't fall off the trees.

* * *

A/N: I really took a lot of time and thought into this chapter so it would be meen not to review...well not really but review anyways! C ya till next time! . 


	6. Enter Souten

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry that I didn't update for soooo long. hope ya like this Chappy! R&R!  
D/C: I only don't own what I don't own..did that make sense?

* * *

(The Next day in the modern era.)  
"Do you think they're alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, stop worrying so much. They're fine." Inuyasha replied. Ayumi tugged at Kagome's sleeve. "Okasan, Where's nii-chan?" Ayumi asked. "He's still not back yet honey." Kagome replied. Ayumi nodded sadly. 

(Feudal era)  
"So..." Akiko said. "Are we there yet?" Kimiko finnished her thought. "No we're not." Akimi said. "Now stop complaining and keep walking. Sheesh." "Easy for you to say, your a demon." Akina said. "My legs are killing me!." "Half demon." Akimi corected. "Yeah whatever." Akiko said.

Akimi turned around and walked backwards so she could face the other girls. She bumped into someone who seemed to be their age. "Watch where your going." Akimi said. "I could say the same to you." The girl replied.

They both got up and faced eachother. "So, who are you?" Akimi asked. "Souten, I'm a thunder demon." Souten said. Shippo walked up to her. "Did you say you were Souten?" He asked. Souten nodded.

"So you don't remember me?" Shippo said. "I don't know you." Souten replied. "I'm Shippo." Shippo said. "Shippo!" Souten's eyes brightened up. "I can't believe it! It's been so long!" "Everyone, this is Souten. We met her trying to get her revenge." Shippo introduced

"She wanted to get revenge on you?" Akimi asked. "Well, um...you see..." Shippo started. "My brother's killed Shippo's dad so he and Inuyasha and Kagome killed My brother's for revenge. Then I came along and tried to get my revenge on them." Souten explained. "Oh." Everyone said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Souten seems like an OC. I haven't seen 'Shippo recieves an angry challange.' So I don't really know what Souten is like. But I still wish you will R&R! C ya till next time! 


	7. Avoiding Shippo

A/N: Good Morning afternoon and evening. It really depends on when your reading this. Well, sorrey I didn't update for sooo long. I was really busy with other stuff. R&R! Hope ya like this Chapter!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha.

* * *

Souten was very happy that she had finally found Shippo after all those years. She spent most of her time around him, always finding an excuse why. One time, she had to ask him where he lived and how he was. Another time she had to ask him what had happened to him and why did he have those ears. She already knew most of the answers but it was a good reason to spend time around him.

Akimi on the other hand spent most her time up a tree or in the forest with Kikiyo, who still remained hidden. Her miko powers were growing very strong and would soon be even more powerful than Kikiyo. She tried to avoid Souten and Shippo most of the time.

Everyone else saw what was happening with the little love triangle. They decided to let love run it's course rather then be matchmakers for them. Shippo didn't know why Akimi was avoiding him and he tried to get her to talk to him but he couldn't scince she was too busy training in the forest.

"Akimi, why are you avoiding me?" Shippo asked Akimi one day. "I'm not avoiding you...I'm just really busy that's all." Akimi said and ran into the forest. Shippo sighed, he really hated it when Akimi avoided him. He couldn't guess what had upset her. (A/N: cough:Dense:cough:)

"So," Kikiyo said. "So what?" Akimi said missing the target for the third time. "What is it that is bothering you." Kikiyo asked. "What's bothering me? Nothing is bothering me! What are you talking about!" Akimi said.

"It's because of the little thunder demon is it not?" Kikiyo said. "What? Souten? No! I'm not jellous! I'm gonna go back to the others, we have to leave soon." Akimi said walking off. It seemed that she couldn't find peace anywhere.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope ya liked that chapter 'cause I put a lot (and I mean a LOT) of time and effort into that chapter.(I also re-worte it 3 times) So if you read this, you HAVE TO review! Even if you don't review I hope ya enjoyed it anyways! C ya till next time! 


	8. Totosai's

A/N:This chapter includes some violence(No) and scenes meant for olderaudiences(uh-huh:notice sarcasm:)Viewer discretion is advised(Ya right).R&R anyways! Hope ya enjoy it!  
D/C: Let me make this straightforward, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The group set off for toto-sai's once again, but this time, with Souten. The girls had found out that Kirara(which they borrowed from Sango) could turn into a huge cat that they could ride. So they could keep up with Shippo and Akimi. Souten, of course was riding on her little thundercloud. 

They got to toto-sai's in the afternoon that day. This was because they were going so much more faster than before when they were walking. They walked into his cave. "Hello? Anyone here?" Shippo asked. "Eh? Who are you people? Why are you here?" Toto-sai said. "I'm Shippo. Remember me?" Shippo asked.

"Oh yes. Kagome and Inuyasha had adopted you. Eh...but who are the rest?" Toto-sai said. "That's Akimi, that's Souten, that's Hoshi, Akiko, Kimiko, Akina and Haru." Shippo introduced. "We need you to make us some sealing weapons for me and Akimi and some weapons for the rest of our friends."

"Yes, yes of course." Toto-sai said. "You two, come here." Akimi and Shippo walked over "Open your mouth." Toto-sai said. He pulled one of their fangs out. "Ow!" Shipposaid. "Ow! that hurt." Akimi also said

"Well I need your fangs to make the sealing weapons" Toto-sai said. "Come back in about 5 days." Everyone nodded and walked away. They left to find a village to stay in.

* * *

A/N: Ok how was that? I hope ya enjoyed it! R&R! C ya till next time! 


	9. The demon in the village

A/N: Sry I didn't update for sooo long! My internet was down for a while! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! (and of course review.)  
D/C: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing this right now?

* * *

Souten proved to be quite useful at times. They all decided to not find a village and just walk around here and there until 5 days were over. 

Akimi had gone off by herself somewhere and no one knew where she was. Shippo was in a if-you-come-near-me-I'll-kill-you sort of stage. He kind of sulked by himself somewhere in the forest.

(With some evil person)  
"Catch her, she is alone. Oh, and KILL her."  
"Yes Master, I will do as you wish" She bowed and left through a portal.

(Back with the non-evil people)  
"I'm bored." Akiko said. "Me too." Kimiko replied. "Who isn't?" Akina said. "Where did Shippo get to anyway. Hasn't it been 5 days yet?" "I guess we should start off to toto-sai's again" Shippo said.

"Where have you been?" They all asked. "Here and there." He shrugged. "But should we leave without Akimi?" Akina asked. "She'll catch up." Souten replied. So they left to toto-sai's again without Akimi.

(With Akimi)  
Akimi was going around places helping people and killing demons. It helped get her anger out. She had gotten her bow and arrow from toto-sai's about 2 days after she had left the group to train a little.

She was walking and she came near a person who seemed to be hurt. "What happened?" She asked. "A demon has attacked my village, please help save it." She said and collapsed. Akimi felt for a pulse and couldn't find one.

She had to save that village. She ran like the wind across the path and came across a village that was being attacked by a demon. The demon was huge and had a girl sitting on it's shoulder.

"Help us!" The demon had come across a group of people and was lifting his claws to kill them. "Leave them alone" Akimi said. The demon looked at her and laughed. "Run" She told the group of people, they gladly did as they were told.

She hit the demon with her bow and arrow and the monster was cut in two. _'Now where's that girl who was controling it?' _Akimi wondered. "Well little girl, you did better then I expected you to." she said and disapeared into thin air.

"Thank you so much for saving out village." They said. "No problem." Akimi replied. "You must stay in this village for to-night for you must be tired." One man said. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I have to keep going." Akimi replied.

"But I will keep this though." Akimi said showing them the piece of the jewel shard. "Goodbye!" The village said waving. "Bye!" Akimi said also. But as she left and after she did, she wondered _'Who the hell was that girl?' _This remained a mystery to her.

* * *

A/N: How'd ya like that? I hope ya liked it, c ya till next time! 


	10. Enter Kagura

A/N: Heya! I have a real good excuse for why I didn't update for such a LONG LONG time! We just moved to Calgary from Vancouver and my computer's moniter was 'disposed of' so I didn't get to go on the comp for like 2 months or somthing! I'm using my dad's comp in secret and also the library's comp so ya. I know this doesn't make any sense right now but this chapter is gonna explain everything. K? k. hope ya enjoy it! Review review oh,and did I mention to review? lolz!  
D/C: I dun own what I dun own...if that makes sense.

* * *

Akimi was lost. Lost in a dark wood-ish sort of place. Well, maybe it wasn't that dark, or wood-ish for that matter, but she was very very lost. "Ugh! DAMN IT!" Akimi yelled in frustation, banging her fist on a tree stump. "I'm lost, I can't believe it!" Akimi sat down and tried to calm herself. "Ok, What's done is done and all that junk about trying angain blah blah blah." 

"Lost?" Some person said  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
"I could help you."  
"huh, as if." Akimi said.  
"Well, if you don't want my help," the person started "No wait, yeah I guess I could use a little help." Akimi replied. "Alright, just come this way.

(A few minutes later..)  
"Hey, we're back on the path! Awsome!" Akimi said happily. "Thanks, hey who are you anyhow?" "I am Kagura, sorceress of the wind." Kagura said. "I can help you on your journey." "I thought you were like trapped cause that naraku fellow had your heart or something?" Akimi said. "Naraku is gone and I am free of his grasp, as well as my sister Kanna."

"Yeah so your gonna help me?" Akimi asked. "I don't suppose you want to get lost again do you?" Kagura asked. "I wasn't lost, I just wan't 100 sure of where I was that's all." Akimi replied. "But I could use your help." "Of course you would." Kagura said.

"Hey, but what's in it for you?" Akimi asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't believe that I would just want to do something nice?" Kagura said. "I don't think so." Akimi replied. "what's your story?"

"My sister Kanna was captured by demon and is being held, I think we are looking for the same demon." Kagura said. "I don't know what your talking about." Akimi said. "Then what is the reason you left your group?" Kagura asked. "I couldn't deal with them that's all." Akimi answered.

"Your mother, father and brother, all died because of the demon that captured Kanna." Kagura said. "You may have been to young to know this, but the people who killed your father mother and brother were not people but demons, all controlled by the demon I am looking for."

"Oh," Akimi started then Kagura could see a fire in her eyes. "I guess we are looking for the same demon after all."

* * *

A/N: ok so it answered MOST of the wierd things. Am I right or am I right? Im right, right? I hope ya liked that chappy oh ya and remember to review! 


	11. Enter Lin the Kitsune

A/N: Heya! Sry I didn't update for such a long time..wait, didn't I say this last time? Oh well. I hope ya liked this story so far, I know it isn't that good but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! (If you have any questions about this story, Review and and answer this skill question: What is your E-mail address? Thx!) Well, here's chapter...what chapter this is...

D/C: I do not own Inuyasha...or do I?

* * *

"Im bored." Akimi said. "There's nothing to do around here." Akimi sat down and suddenly wondered _Where is here anyhow?_ "Kagura, where are we?" Akimi asked "We are nowhere close to where we are going." Kagura replied. "Oh that helps me soo much." Akimi said sarcasticly.

Akimi and Kagura walked for at least a few miles when they came upon a forest. "Oh boy, another forest to get lost in." Akimi said. "Can't we rest for just a minute?" "Do you want to defeat the demon or not?" Kagura asked. "Of course I do." Akimi replied. "Then shut up and walk."

Akimi rolled her eyes and followed Kagura into the woods. _Is this the longest forest in the world or what? _Akimi thought. "What was that sound?" Akimi suddenly said. "I heard something." "It was probably nothing." Kagura said still walking. Akimi followed her but kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

"Boo!"A little Kitsune yelled juping in front of Akimi"I scared ya!" "Wha-? Who are you?" Akimi asked. "I dun know? What's my name?" She said doing a series of flips. The little Kitsune seemed to be about 8 or 9 years old. She had long hair, violet eyes and was wearing jeans and a cute little purple t-shirt.

"My names Lin." Lin said standing on one hand. "wanna play with me?" "Sorry Lin but I'm busy." Akimi said. "Doin what?" Lin asked. "I'm trying to avemge my family by going to defeet a demon in some place where I am not." Akimi said very fast. "Can I come?" Lin asked. "No." Akimi said "Pleeeease?" Lin asked. "OK." Akimi said.

"Hooray!" Lin said. "Your name is Akimi right?" Lin asked "Yeah, how'd ya know that?" Akimi asked. "I can read minds." Lin said like she was saying the most ordinary thing in the world.

"Lin, where are your parents?" Akimi asked. "They were killed in a war a long time ago." Lin said sadly. "My mommy was a priestess." "What was your mommy's name?" Akimi asked. "Akira." Lin said.

"But that means..." Akimi started "Your my sister."

...TO BE CONTINUED (Duh)

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Cya! 


	12. Reading Minds

A/N: I'm so sry I didn't update for so long but I had 2 unit final exams and I had to study a lot! But I hope you like this next chapter. I'm hoping it will be longer then the other chapters. R&R!  
D/C: I dun own What I dun own

* * *

"What? You didn't know I was you sister?" Lin asked "Don't you remember?" "Well, I can't remember anything really. Before the war, everything is sort of blank. It's just bits and peices of things." Akimi replied. "I don't remember having a little sister. All I can remember is some pieces of my life before the war."

"Memory Spell." Kagura said. "A what?" Akimi asked. "a memory spell." Kagura replied "Someone put a memory spell on you sometime to make you forget part of your life. If a memory spell is strong enough, it can make you forget everything bit by bit."

"Freaky." Akimi said. "Wait, I don't remember having someone spell me." "The person who casts it can make sure that the person they're casting it upon doesn't remember them." Kagura replied. "This means there's some part of you life that someone doesn't want you to remember."

"Must be important then." Akimi said. "wait, you said some memory spells can eat away at your memory untill you can't remember anything right?" Kagura nodded. "Well then how do you know that that sort of spell isn't on me?" Akimi asked. "I don't." Kagura answered. "But Lin will."

"How will Lin know?" Akimi asked. "She can read minds." Kagura replied. "Lin, can you look inside Akimi's mind and find a part of her memory that is blocked off?" Lin nodded and she closed her eyes. when she opened them again, they were glowing blue. After a minute or 2, she closed her eyes again. She opened them and they were her normal eyes again.

"Akimi's mind is really, well, complecated." Lin said. "It made me dizzy. It stops and starts here and there. I can't make sense of her life before the war. I found a blocked off part though. It's like a big wall in your mind and it's getting bigger.Not lots though." "What's that supposed to mean?" Akimi said. "It means the spell is eating away at your memory."Kagura replied.

"But it must have failed because you still remember bits and parts of your past life." Kagura said. "The spellcaster must have done something wrong. If they did it right, you wouldn't even know your name right now." "I'm not complaining." Akimi said. "We can reverse it right?"

"Yes but the only way is to have the spellcaster recite the spell backwards." Kagura said. "This is just another big surprise in my life." Akimi said. "In the past month I've found out that my parents and my village were killed off by some crazy demon, that I had a little sister who can read minds and that I've got some crazy spell on me that's eating away at my memory! I don't think I can take any more surprises."

"Your going to have to live with it for now Akimi." Kagura said. "I have a feeling that when we find the demon, we'll find the spellcaster a well."

TO BE CONTINUED...(Once again)

* * *

A/N: Ok so it wasn't as long as it was supposed to be but that's ok...right? Plz review. C ya later! 


End file.
